The invention relates to game apparatus and particularly to game apparatus employing one or more balls. The prior art includes numerous games utilizing balls such as Stark U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,871, which shows a ball driving apparatus which pivots about an axis which is parallel to the game surface. Shoemaker U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,355 shows balls of various colors and Craig U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,755 shows arms which directs balls toward the driver mechanism in which the arms and driver do not apparently pivot in any way.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel game apparatus which will be entertaining and challenging.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will require skills not required in other game apparatus which has been generally known.